guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Movement of the World
Interesting.. 15:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I <3 the red links and broken templates. Anyhow, this looks alot like the PC-Gamer article (wich I have a link to on my userpage). And that's all about GW2, just like Promordius, or w/e his name is. Methinks that is not really useful for a 'Wiki about GW1. Ah well -- -- (s)talkpage 15:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Copyright violation I believe this article is in violation of the magazine's copyrights. If no one argues otherwise, I will delete it soon. Put the information of the article into the wiki, not the article itself. Create artciles about the Sylvari and Primordus and so forth, don't just copy copyrighted articles. --Karlos 13:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Not Copyright violation Gaile Gray said in her talk page that it is ok to copy this. :Can you point me where she says that? I checked her talk page here and I can see no such statement. Please post a link. And yes, I won't just take your word for it. :P Nothing personal, but because she doesn't even have the right to allow it. So, I am questioning the authenticity of your claim. --Karlos 08:18, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Oh, i just read one these comments in offical GW wiki Movement of the world talk page: Can this be here? Is it copyright PCGamer?--Drekmonger 16:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, it was written by Ree Soesbee, who's a member of the dev team, so the intellectual copyright is hers, and PC Gamer published it to the web yesterday, so I'd say it's fine. --Santax (talk · ) 16:37, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::Just because someone at ArenaNet wrote it, does not mean that PCGamer has no claim on the text. If given to PCGamer as an exclusive, reprinting it here can be a violation. We could summarize, but direct copying of the text may be an issue. We should contact Gaile to confirm. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:31, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, Gaile clarified on her talk page late last week that this content is okay to be reproduced on the wiki. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Not much hope is there! Things sure look prett grim for Tyria, I hope there will be some expansions where we gain access to Cantha and Elona once again!--TimOfDoom 17:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :That's how it reads to me. I'm guessing that we get most of the current Tyria map (including the GWEN stuff) in the initial campaign, and then Elona, Cantha, and other areas will be added with expansions. - Lord Ehzed 17:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Deleted? I understand why Entropy deleted this article a while back, anyone could go to the PCGamer website and read it directly from the source. But that is no longer true. Some time ago, the article had been removed. Could we put it back here so people can read it again? Or has it moved to somewhere else, and my internet skills are lame? BWags 08:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC)